Veronica (Canon, Fire Emblem)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Veronica is the empress of the Embla Kingdom and the main antagonist of Book 1 in Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as a secondary antagonist in Book 2. She seeks the destruction of a rival kingdom named Askr and seeks out anything to help accomplish this goal. She used the Tempest, even though it's not exactly under her control entirely, and took control of heroes throughout the multiverse via "contracts," sicking them on Askr in hopes for its destruction and conquest. However, Askr, in Book 1, thanks to Kiran's tactics and the heroes he summoned, fought back and managed to shove Veronica and her army off. In Book 2, Embla and Múspell both desire the destruction of Askr, and Veronica forms a treaty with the king of Múspell, Surtr, in attempts to meet such a goal. However, she is eventually betrayed and kidnapped by him, and is currently about to be sacrificed to the flames for his cause. 'Statistics' Tier: 9-A on her own. 2-C with the Tempest Name: Veronica Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, Empress of the Embla Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Dark Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Subordination Manipulation and Domination (Veronica is able to create "contracts" that can force any hero to serve her and allow Veronica to dominate their will, despite their motives or personality), Poison Manipulation (Can create poison clouds through Elivagar), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing, Energy Projection and Portal Closure (Can close active portals). Space and Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation with the Tempest (Both stated here) Attack Potency: Small Building level on her own (Can fight with Kiran's heroes in Book 1, where they scaled to feats like casually turning someone to ash). Multi-Universe level with the Tempest (The whole point of Tempest Trials is to stop the Tempest from disrupting space-time and merging dozens of worlds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Kiran's heroes. Horseback characters can cross terrain effectively equivalent to that of three forests in a second inside the game, three squares can contain three forests; this isn't game mechanics because once you travel there and initiate combat, the character is actually present within a realistically proportioned forest; they are traveling the overboard distance in real time. Some forests are, at least, 35 miles across. Crossing that distance in that time is Mach 483. Then, there are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and such) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class on her own. Multi-Universal with the Tempest Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Kiran's heroes in Book 1) Stamina: Average Range: Melee. Multi-Universal with the Tempest Standard Equipment: Elivagar, a Staff Intelligence: At least Above Average (Succesfully leads an empire both in peace and warfare aspects while just a teen) Weaknesses: Prefers to have others do things for her, and hardly ever actually engages within combat herself. The Dark God can assume total control over her whenever it desires so. 'Credits' *Base of the profile taken from Metal's page Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2